The Person who Killed Me
by Gatsuaki.Ipeh
Summary: Chapter 04 : Aku tidak punya kerabat ataupun teman. Aku tidak tahu harus meminta pertolongan pada siapa? Tiba-tiba, terlintas satu nama di pikiranku. Uzumaki-sensei. Dia berbeda dengan sensei lainnya dan aku yakin dia mau menolongku tanpa syarat. Kusingkirkan semua ketakutan, mengumpulkan sumua keberanian untuk menemuinya. Tapi ternyata pilihanku salah.
1. Chapter 01

[Chaptered]  
>Title : The Person who Killed Me<br>Chapter : 1 / ?  
>By : Gatsuaki Yuuji<br>Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke  
>Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu<br>Papiku.  
>Genre : Shonen Ai, Bacok-bacok<br>BGM : Nologo - The Person who Killed Me

* * *

><p>Di sebuah jalan yang sepi dan becek. Hujan masih rintik-rintik sehingga orang enggan untuk keluar rumah dan memilih untuk bergelut di dalam selimut. Lagi pula ini sudah larut malam, waktunya tidur.<p>

"FUCK!", maki seorang pemuda berbadan besar dan tinggi.

Pemuda itu baru saja terciprat lumpur oleh seorang pengendara motor yang melintas.

Pengendara motor itu menghentikan motornya, dia menghampiri pemuda besar itu.

"Kau bilang apa?", tanya pengendara motor yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki berpostur tubuh tegap tinggi, wajahnya tidak terlihat karena dia memakai helm half face hitam.  
>"Aku bilang 'FUCK'!", pemuda besar itu mencengkram kerah si pengendara motor, tangannya terkepal melayang hendak meninju.<p>

Belum sempat meninju, tangan itu dicengkram kuat dan diplintir ke belakang oleh si pengendara motor.

_ZeeeeP_  
>"AKH! FUCK! FUCK!", teriak pemuda besar itu kesakitan saat sebilah pisau menancap di anusnya.<p>

_ZeeeeP_  
>Pisau yang sama juga menancap di mulut hingga menembus ke belakang kepala pemuda besar yang mengumpat itu.<p>

_ZeeeeP ZeeeeP_  
>Si pengendara motor terus menusuk-nusuk, merobek mulut pemuda besar itu.<p>

Dia tertawa melihat darah yang membanjiri wajah hancur mangsanya yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

"Mengapa Konoha High School bisa memelihara sampah sepertimu?", desisnya setelah melihat seragam yang dikenakan pemuda besar itu.

* * *

><p>- Naruto PoV -<p>

Konoha High School.  
>SMU terelite di Konoha.<br>Tempat berkumpulnya anak-anak pejabat, orang kaya dan terpandang.

Suasana kelas yang ribut, mendadak hening saat kedatangan kami.

"Kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing!", perintah Anko-sensei.

Tak banyak bicara, murid-murid menuruti perintah sang sensei galak ini. Ada yang berbisik, ada yang keheranan, dan ada juga yang tersenyum melirikku.

"Seperti yang sensei katakan, akan ada pengganti untuk menggantikan tugas sensei. Perkenalkan, Uzumaki Naruto-sensei, wali kelas kalian yang baru", Anko-sensei memperkenalkanku pada murid-muridnya.

"Yo! Uzumaki Naruto. 25 tahun. Jomblo", sapaku sambil tersenyum tampan.

Murid-murid dan Anko-sensei terdiam menatapku.

"Apa aku salah ucap?", tanyaku.  
>"Anda terlalu ber...", bisik Anko-sensei yang disela oleh sapaan murid-murid.<br>"Hai, Uzumaki-sensei!", sapa murid-murid yang didominasi oleh murid perempuan, meskipun murid perempuannya hanya ada 6.  
>"Hai, juga can...", belum sempat aku membalas sapaan mereka, Anko-sensei sudah menyelaku dengan menginjak kakiku.<p>

Anko-sensei menatapku dengan tatapan 'Jaga mulutmu, atau kugunting lidahmu!",

"Mulai hari ini, Uzumaki-sensei akan memegang tugas dan tanggung jawab sensei. Jadi, jika kalian ada masalah, kalian bisa berkonsultasi dengannya. Mengerti?", jelas Anko-sensei.  
>"Mengerti, sensei!",<p>

Anko-sensei memberiku beberapa arahan sebelum meninggalkan kelas dan tidak akan kembali lagi. Anko-sensei memutuskan untuk berhenti mengajar karena akan mengikuti sang suami ke luar kota, jadi akulah yang terpilih untuk menggantikan tugasnya.

"Ini pertama kalinya sensei mengajar. Mohon kerja samanya, dan jangan dibully. Ehehehe...", ucapku.  
>"Baik-sensei!",<br>"Nah! Sensei akan mengabsen kalian satu persatu. Tolong kalian sebutkan nama, hal yang disukai dan hal yang tidak disukai!", aku mulai membuka buku absen.

Kelas XI-B hanya memiliki 25 murid, 6 murid perempuan, sisanya laki-laki.

"Aburame Shino!", nama pertama yang kusebut.

Seorang murid laki-laki berkaca mata hitam berdiri.

"Sorry, kaca matamu bisa dilepas, Aburame-san? Ini di kelas, bukan di pantai", pintaku halus agar dia tidak tersinggung.  
>"Maaf, sensei! Aku tidak bisa", tolaknya.<br>"Mengapa? Apa matamu...cacat?",

_ZiiiiNG_  
>Sebuah anak panah yang digunakan dalam permainan darts, tiba-tiba melesat melewati pandanganku, hampir saja menyerempet wajahku.<p>

"Siapa yang melempar?", tanyaku sambil mencabut anak panah yang menancap di papan tulis.  
>"Uchiha!", jawab mereka kompak sambil menunjuk seorang murid laki-laki yang duduk di pojok belakang kanan<p>

Kuhampiri murid yang ditunjuk itu. Kedua bola mata oniks itu menatapku diam. Meskipun tegas, tapi aku bisa melihat rasa takut dalam bola mata itu.

"Kenapa? Apa sensei mau menghukumku...lagi?", tanya Uchiha-san datar tanpa ekspresi.

Apa maksudnya dengan 'lagi'? Aku bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini.

Kutepuk puncak kepalanya dengan halus.  
>"Siapa namamu, nak?",<br>"Uchiha Sasuke",

Aku membaca buku absen untuk mencari namanya.  
>" Nomor 25", ucapnya sebelum aku menemukan namanya.<br>"Ow! Urutan terakhir, biasanya...", aku memajukan wajahku mendekati telinganya.  
>"...sering dibully", bisikku pelan agar yang lain tidak tahu.<p>

Tubuh Uchiha membatu, berarti tebakanku benar. Lagi pula, aku tahu bukan anak ini pelakunya. Teman-teman sekelasnya dengan kompak menuduhnya.

Aku tersenyum lembut padanya agar dia tidak takut padaku.  
>"OK, next! Hyuuga Hinata!", aku kembali berjalan ke depan kelas, melanjutkan sesi perkenalan yang tertunda.<br>"Sensei, aku belum memperkenalkan diri", sela Aburame.  
>"Silakan Hyuuga-san", aku mengabaikan perkataan Aburame.<p>

Dia tidak menuruti perintahku, maka aku akan dengan senang hati mengabaikannya.

"Ck!", decak Aburame kembali duduk.

"Na, namaku Hyuuga Hinata. A,Aku suka memasak. Ti, tidak suka serangga", jawab Hyuuga Hinata terbata-bata.

Hyuuga Hinata adalah perempuan yang pemalu, dia tampak manis dengan wajah yang merah merona seperti itu.

"Next, Hyuuga Neji? Ah! Ada 2 Hyuuga di sini",  
>"Hinata adalah adik sepupuku", jelas Hyuuga Neji.<br>"O, begitu",

Kupersilahan Hyuuga Neji untuk memperkenalkan diri.  
>"Hyuuga Neji. Hal yang disuka adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Hal yang dibenci adalah melihat orang lemah, miskin dan kotor", pandangan Hyuuga Neji melirik ke Uchiha yang sedang menunduk.<p>

Kurasa si Hyuuga ini membenci Uchiha.

"Haruno Sakura",  
>"Hai, sensei! Namaku Haruno Sakura!", ucap seorang perempuan centil berambut pink, aku bisa menebak apa yang akan dia katakan.<br>"Saya suka pink karena lebih girly. Saya tidak suka warna merah karena itu norak",

Seperti dugaanku, dia akan berkata seperti itu.

"Akimichi Chouji",  
>"Akimichi Chouji. Hobby makan, tidak suka dibilang gendut", jelas seorang murid laki-laki bertubuh pendek dan tambun.<p>

Please, deh! Semua orang yang melihat tubuhnya pasti akan berkata 'gendut'.

"Inuzuka Kiba",  
>"Inuzuka Kiba. Suka memelihara anjing. Yang dibenci...", Inuzuka melirik ke arah Uchiha, "Uchiha Sasuke, karena dia bukan peliharaan yang penurut",<br>"Hahaha...", tawa murid-murid yang lain.

Mmm~ Sepertinya, Inuzuka juga membenci Uchiha.

"Nara Shikamaru",

Tidak ada sahutan. Apa dia tidak hadir?

"Ya, ampun! Dia tidur lagi!", ucap Inuzuka sambil menunjuk di pojok kiri kedua dari depan, sosok yang sedang tertidur sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan buku, hanya rambut nanas yang terlihat.

"Nara Shikamaru. Hobby tidur, tidak suka hal yang merepotkan. Bukan begitu?", tebakku.  
>"Ya! Sensei benar! Sugoi!", takjub seorang murid perempuan berambut pirang dikuncir ala pendekar, poni lempar menutupi mata kanannya.<p>

Tanpa menyebut nama, aku menyuruh murid itu untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Yamanaka Ino. Hal yang kusuka sekaligus kubenci adalah Sasuke-kun", jelas Yamanaka dengan lantang.  
>"Suka sekaligus benci?", tanyaku.<br>"Ino-pig menyukai Sasuke-kun, tapi Sasuke-kun menolaknya. Kasihan sekali..fufufu...", jawab Haruno tersenyum mengejek Yamanaka.  
>"Diam kau, jidat!", marah Yamanaka.<p>

Haruno dan Yamanaka tampak tidak akur. Dasar perempuan!

"Seharusnya kau tahu bahwa Sasu-chan itu tidak menyukai perempuan", sela murid laki-laki berambut perak, bergigi hiu.  
>"Aku Hozuki Suigetsu", ucapnya sebelum aku bertanya. Lagi pula, dia adalah nama berikutnya yang harus kupanggil.<p>

Hozuki berjalan mendekati Uchiha, tempat duduk mereka berseberangan.  
>"Aku tidak suka perempuan, karena mereka berisik. Yang kusuka adalah Sasu-chan karena dia...", Hozuki menjilat pipi Uchiha, "...manis",<p>

Kesimpulanku, Hozuki Suigetsu adalah gay.

"Next! Jirobou!",

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Apa dia tidak masuk?", tanyaku karena tidak ada yang merespon.  
>"Dia sudah meninggal, sensei", jawab Haruno.<br>"Dibunuh dengan sadis", sambung Inuzuka, "Wajahnya terkoyak-koyak...iiiihhh...",

Suasana kelas menjadi hening dan mencekam.  
>"O, OK.. La, lanjut.. Berikutnya Karin", mendadak aku jadi ikut merinding.<p>

"Namaku Karin. Aku suka pria tampan seperti sensei!", dia mengedipkan mata kirinya padaku.  
>"Ehehehe... Jadi ingin malu...", ucapku salah tingkah.<p>

Karin meresponku dengan gaya bibir sensualnya, itu membuatku semakin salah tingkah.  
>"La, Lalu? Apa yang tidak kau suka?",<br>"Aku tidak suka pria jelek dan penjilat seperti Sui!", jelasnya terang-terangan.  
>"Hey, jalang! Jaga ucapanmu!", maki Hozuki tersinggung.<p>

Karin dan Hozuki tidak akur, ibarat Tom and Jerry.

Setelah mengabsen satu-persatu, kini tiba giliran Uchiha Sasuke, murid yang menarik perhatianku yang sedari tadi hanya diam menunduk. Dia tidak berani menatapku.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Aku suka uang, karena aku miskin",

Pasti itu alasannya dibully oleh teman sekelasnya yang kaya-kaya ini.

"Lalu? Apa yang tidak kau suka?",  
>"Takdir",<p>

Aku tersenyum mendengar jawaban yang diberikan Uchiha.  
>"Mmm~ Ini akan menarik", seringaiku melihat wajah-wajah di hadapanku ini.<p>

* * *

><p>Ruang Kepala Sekolah.<p>

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu mengajar?", tanya seorang wanita berumur 50 tahunan, Tsunade sang kepala sekolah.

Meskipun umurnya sudah tua, tetapi fisiknya terlihat seperti 20an. Tidak ada kerutan, buah dada yang kencang dan besar seperti buah pepaya. Membuat semua pria hidung belang langsung beronani di hadapannya.

Tsunade adalah nenek angkatku, dialah yang memasukkanku ke sekolah ini.

"Menarik", jawabku sambil memain-mainkan papan namanya yang terletak di meja, "Ada seorang murid yang berhasil menarik perhatianku",  
>"Pasti laki-laki!",<br>"Fufufu... Sejak kapan aku tertarik pada perempuan?",

Nenekku ini tahu lebih banyak tentang sisi lainku.

"Katakan padaku, siapa laki-laki sial itu?",  
>"Uchiha Sasuke. Dia beruntung telah membuatku tertarik padanya",<br>"Uchiha? Anak beasiswa itu?",  
>"Hn! Berikan aku informasi tentangnya",<p>

* * *

><p>Terputus<p>

* * *

><p>Segini dulu deh prolognya.<p>

Review please ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 02

[Chaptered]  
>Title : The Person who Killed Me<br>Chapter : 2 / ?  
>By : Gatsuaki Yuuji<br>Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke  
>Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu<br>Papiku.  
>Genre : Shonen Ai, Bacok-bacok<br>BGM : Nologo - The Person who Killed Me 

* * *

><p><em>ZeeeeP<em>  
>Sebuah anak panah melesat mengenai paha kanan seorang laki-laki yang tengah terikat berdiri di dinding kayu.<p>

"AKH!", teriak laki-laki itu kesakitan.  
>"Sorry. Meleset... Ehehehe...", cengir si pemanah, seorang pria tegap berambut kuning jabrik.<p>

"Baru kusadari bahwa aku tidak jago memanah", guman pria yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto mengambil anak panah lainnya, mencoba untuk memanah lagi.  
>"Ampun, sensei!", pinta laki-laki yang menjadi target panahan.<br>"Saat kau diam-diam melempari sensei dengan anak panah, apa sensei ada meminta ampun padamu?",  
>"Maafkan aku, sensei! Maafkan aku! Aku menyesal", tangis laki-laki itu sambil menghentakkan kepalanya ke belakang.<br>"Sensei tidak menerima permintaan maaf saat sensei sedang memberi 'pelajaran'", seringai Naruto, "Berdoalah supaya ini tidak meleset",

_ZeeeeP_  
>Lagi, anak panah melesat ke tangan kiri laki-laki itu.<br>"Cih!", Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, mengapa meleset lagi?  
>"Ampun, sensei... Ampun...", raung laki-laki itu.<br>"Mengapa kau terus meminta ampun pada sensei? Apa sensei menyiksamu? Tidak kan? Sensei hanya mengajarimu sopan santun. Hanya itu saja kok!", Naruto tersenyum, lalu kembali memanah sang murid.

Kali ini tepat mengenai mata kanan sang target.  
>"Cih! Sial! Mengapa selalu meleset!", umpat Naruto dan kembali mencoba memanah lagi.<p>

_ZeeeeP_  
>Anak panah mengenai kepala sang target. Membuat sang target diam tak bergerak.<br>"Yosha!", serunya puas saat bidikannya tepat sasaran.

* * *

><p>Sebuah tungku pembakaran tengah menyala, Naruto baru saja memasukkan tubuh tak bernyawa sang murid yang dibidiknya tadi. Seragam dan barang-barang milik sang murid telah dibakar di tempat terpisah.<p>

"Konoha High School penuh dengan sampah!", ucapnya sambil mencoret sebuah nama 'Kidomaru' dari buku absen yang dicopynya.

* * *

><p>Setelah menunggu proses kremasi kurang lebih 2 jam. Dikeluarkannya abu sang murid yang bernama Kidomaru dari tungku pembakaran. Kemudian abu itu dicampurnya dengan adonan tanah liat. Dibentuknya sebuah replika anak panah sepanjang telapak tangan, tak lupa diukir sebuah tulisan 'Rumadoki' untuk mengingatkannya pada sang murid yang barusan dibunuhnya itu.<p>

"Hm. Kuharap Sasuke menyukainya", Naruto tersenyum pada hasil karya yang dibuatnya itu.

* * *

><p>Suatu pagi hari di sekolah.<p>

Neji menjambak rambut Sasuke, menyeret siswa miskin itu ke atap. Di sana telah ada Kiba dan ketiga teman sekelasnya, semuanya laki-laki.

_DuaaaaK_  
>Neji melempar tubuh Sasuke hingga menghantam dinding pembatas. Sasuke hanya meringis pelan, dia tidak bisa, lebih tepatnya dia tidak boleh protes, itu akan membuat Neji semakin mengasarinya. Di sini hanya orang kayalah yang berkuasa, orang miskin dilarang protes.<p>

"Bukankah kemarin aku memberimu uang untuk mengganti tasmu yang jelek ini?", Neji menendang tas usang milik Sasuke.  
>"Tas ini masih bisa dipakai", Sasuke memeluk tasnya, dia tidak ingin Neji merobek-robek bukunya lagi.<p>

_BuuuuG_  
>Neji menendang wajah Sasuke, membuat dahi Sasuke membentur dinding dan berdarah.<p>

"Aku tidak suka dibantah!", Neji menarik paksa tas yang dipeluk Sasuke. Dikeluarkannya semua barang yang ada dalam tasnya.

"Mengapa sekolah ini bisa menerima murid miskin sepertimu?", Neji mulai merobek-robek buku Sasuke.  
>"Tidak, jangan dirobek lagi...", pinta Sasuke, dia tidak ingin menghamburkan uang untuk membeli buku yang baru lagi, ini sudah kesekian kalinya Neji merobek bukunya.<p>

Sasuke merangkak dan memeluk kaki Neji, memohon supaya Neji berhenti merobek.  
>"Ini terjadi karena kau tidak patuh pada perintahku", Neji melempar robekan buku itu ke wajah Sasuke.<p>

Sasuke hanya pasrah melihat robekan buku di hadapannya. Seharusnya dia menuruti perintah Neji apapun caranya. Kemarin, Neji merobek tasnya, lalu memberi selembar uang agar Sasuke membeli tas yang baru. Seharusnya Sasuke berkata bahwa uang itu tidak cukup untuk membeli tas yang baru. Tapi dia terlalu takut untuk berkata, dia tahu Neji akan menghajarnya jika dia meminta uang lebih.

Dan sekarang dia merutuki betapa sialnya dia pagi ini.

"Kiba, tolong didik dia agar lebih patuh padaku!", perintah Neji setelah puas merobek semua buku Sasuke.  
>"Dengan senang hati", seringai Kiba bersama ketiga temannya.<p>

Kiba mengeluarkan rantai besi dari dalam tasnya.  
>"Aku harus mendidikmu lebih keras", Kiba melayangkan rantai besi itu ke punggung Sasuke.<p>

Sasuke meringis pelan, dia tidak boleh berteriak ataupun melawan. 1 lawan 3, itu sama saja maut.

Kiba mengalungkan rantai besi itu di leher Sasuke, menggemboknya dengan erat, nyaris mencekik Sasuke. Diseretnya tubuh Sasuke yang telah dirantai itu, seperti mengajak anjing berkeliling. Sasuke menarik rantai di lehernya yang membuatnya tercekik dan sulit bernafas.

Kiba dan kawan-kawan hanya tertawa melihat wajah Sasuke yang tersiksa. Mereka bergantian menyeret Sasuke berkeliling, sesekali berlari lalu melempar tubuh Sasuke hingga menabrak dinding.

Mereka tertawa bahagia, sangat menikmati permainan mereka ini.

Sasuke mulai merasa pusing dan nyeri di seluruh tubuhnya. Celananya telah robek tergores lantai yang kasar, hingga membuat dengkulnya lecet dan berdarah.

Ingin sekali dia memohon ampun pada mereka dan meminta mereka untuk berhenti menyiksanya. Tapi Sasuke tahu, bahwa mereka tidak akan mengampuninya sebelum mereka puas melihatnya babak belur.

Mereka menyudahi permainannya ketika mendengar bunyi bell masuk.

Kiba enggan melepaskan rantai di leher Sasuke, dia malah menyeret Sasuke yang nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya ke tiang dan merantainya.

"Sebaiknya kau membolos saja. Neji tidak suka melihat orang kumuh sepertimu", pesan Kiba sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Sasuke.

Mereka pergi dengan tertawa puas.

Sasuke mencoba membuka mata, sinar matahari pagi membuat penglihatannya silau. Dia tidak bisa bergerak, tubuhnya nyeri, rantai di lehernya membuatnya tidak bisa berpindah.

"Ini sangat melelahkan", gumannya, kemudian dia tertidur.

* * *

><p>Sebuah benda keras mendarat di wajahnya, membuat Sasuke tersentak bangun. Sebuah tarikan di rambutnya, membuat matanya terbuka.<p>

"Waktunya makan, puppy!", Kiba mendorong kepala Sasuke menuju bekal yang berserakan di lantai, lehernya masih dirantai, membuat Sasuke tercekik saat Kiba menariknya kasar.

Sasuke baru sadar bahwa Kiba baru saja melempar bekal yang dibuat Itachi -kakaknya- ke wajahnya.

"Habiskan!", perinta Kiba.

Sasuke memungut bekal yang berserakkan itu dengan mulutnya, tidak peduli dengan pasir yang masuk ke mulutnya. Dia sudah biasa makan seperti itu.

"Aku senang melihatmu seperti ini. Kau terlihat penurut", Kiba mengusap-usap kepala Sasuke.

Kiba selalu memperlakukannya seperti anjing.

* * *

><p>Tidak terasa hari sudah sore, semua murid telah pulang. Tinggallah Sasuke seorang diri, masih terantai di atap.<p>

"Apa Kiba lupa padaku?", pikirnya.

Dia terbaring memandangi langit senja. Tidak banyak berharap seseorang akan datang menolongnya. Tidak ada yang peduli padanya.

"Ada. Nii-san masih peduli padaku", dia tersenyum membayangkan wajah kakaknya yang terpaut 4 tahun lebih tua darinya.

Sang kakak pasti akan mencarinya hingga ketemu.

_Tap tap tap..._  
>Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekatinya. Sasuke menoleh ke samping kiri, memicingkan matanya untuk melihat jelas. Pandangannya masih buram.<p>

Sepasang kaki bersepatu hitam, berdiri kokoh tepat di hadapannya.  
>"Kau tahu, seharian ini aku memikirkanmu", ucap seorang pria yang bisa dikenalinya. Pria itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto, wali kelasnya yang baru.<p>

Naruto menyingkirkan kotoran yang menempel di wajah dan rambut Sasuke. Sasuke diam mengamati wajah sang guru. Dia kesulitan berbicara, tenggorokannya kering, dari pagi tadi dia belum minum sama sekali.

"Kupikir kau sakit. Aku ke rumahmu, tapi tidak ada seorangpun di sana. Tetanggamu berkata bahwa kau telah ke sekolah. Anehnya, di sekolah aku tidak bisa menemukanmu. Apa kau bolos? Tidak, tidak mungkin kau bolos, kau murid yang berprestasi. Aku teringat bahwa kau murid termiskin di sekolah ini. Aku tahu kau juga sering dibully",  
>"Apa maumu, sensei?",<br>"Aku tertarik padamu", Naruto menyeka darah kering di pelipis Sasuke.  
>"Sensei ingin membullyku juga?",<br>"Kau berhasil menarik perhatianku, Uchiha Sasuke", Naruto mencondongkan wajahnya, berniat untuk mencium Sasuke.

Secepat kilat, Sasuke mendorong Naruto agar menjauh darinya. Sasuke berguling menjauh, menarik paksa rantai yang mengikat lehernya. Tidak peduli akan memperparah luka lecet di lehernya, dia harus pergi dari sini. Menjauh dari sensei aneh ini.

Naruto mencengkram tangan Sasuke, dia tidak ingin Sasuke menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Tenanglah! Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, Suke!", ucap Naruto.

Sasuke menendang Naruto hingga tersungkur. Meskipun kakinya masih sakit, masih tersimpan kekuatan untuk bertahan diri. Dia tidak akan membiarkan sensei itu menyentuhnya.

"Pergi! Aku tidak akan percaya padamu atau pada semua sensei dimanapun!",  
>"Jangan samakan aku dengan Orochimaru! Tidak semua sensei licik seperti dia!",<p>

Tubuh Sasuke membatu, bagaimana Naruto bisa tahu tentang Orochimaru -mantan guru di Konoha High School-.

"Aku tahu semua tentangmu, Suke. Tentang masa lalu keluargamu, tentang kehidupanmu yang sekarang. Termasuk tentang hubunganmu dengan Orochimaru",  
>"Kau ingin memerasku, sensei?",<br>"Tidak. Aku ingin membuang masa lalumu yang kelam itu. Aku ingin mengubah takdir yang kau benci ini",  
>"Jangan ikut campur kehidupanku, sensei!",<br>"Aku peduli padamu, Suke. Karena kita sama, aku melihatmu sama seperti aku melihat masa laluku",

Naruto membuka semua kancing kemejanya, tampak sebuah bekas luka bakar di sekujur dadanya.

"Masa laluku yang suram, tapi aku bisa mengubahnya menjadi kekuatan", Naruto tersenyum pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menyentuh bekas luka itu. Ini nyata, bukan luka buatan.

"Saat itu...pasti sakit...", Sasuke merasa iba melihat bekas luka yang mengerikan itu.  
>"Hn. Sangat sakit... Nyaris mati...",<br>"Nyaris mati?",  
>"Sedikit lagi, aku akan menyusul kedua orang tuaku, tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain. Belum waktunya aku menyusul mereka...hehehe...",<p>

Naruto mencoba untuk menggenggam tangan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke malah menepisnya. Dia masih belum sepenuhnya percaya pada Naruto. Bisa saja dia selicik Orochimaru, yang diam-diam melecehkannya saat dia lengah.

"It's OK!", ngalah Naruto, "Aku akan melepas rantaimu",  
>"Kau butuh kunci, senseii!",<br>"Aku tidak butuh kunci",

Naruto menatap tajam, kedua tangannya terangkat dan mengarah ke leher Sasuke. Ditariknya rantai yang melilit di leher Sasuke.

"Sen...sei...", Sasuke menepuk-nepuk tangan Naruto yang membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

"Apa dia mau membunuhku?", pikir Sasuke kalut.

Naruto mengeram, tarikannya semakin kuat dan membuat rantai itu bengkok dan patah. Rantai itu akhirnya terlepas dari leher Sasuke.

"Kau...gila...", maki Sasuke yang nyaris mati tercekik.  
>"Rantainya telah lepas, tidak perlu kunci",<br>"Kau ingin membunuhku?",  
>"Aku tidak mungkin membunuh orang menarik sepertimu", Naruto mengecup singkat leher Sasuke yang lecet dan berdarah.<p>

Sasuke tiba-tiba teringat kejadian saat Orochimaru mencium lehernya.  
>"Jangan sentuh aku!", Sasuke melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Naruto.<p>

Dengan cepat, dia menyeret kakinya, berlari sejauh mungkin meninggalkan Naruto. Dia takut, Naruto akan melecehkannya. Dia sangat takut.

"Nii-san...tolong...", teriaknya dalam hati.

Dia harus pulang secepatnya, pulang ke rumah. Dia akan aman di sana, sang kakak akan melindunginya. Sasuke terus berlari tanpa memperhatikan langkahnya, hingga lampu merah untuk pejalan kakipun tidak diperhatikannya.

_TiiiiN!_  
>Bunyi klakson panjang membuatnya mematung, mobil itu akan menabraknya.<p>

Beruntung Naruto lebih cepat menarik lengan Sasuke, memeluknya, menjadi tameng ketika mobil itu menyerempetnya.

Naruto meringis ngilu pada pinggulnya yang barusan tersenggol mobil.  
>"Baka!", marah Naruto pada Sasuke yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri di pelukannya.<p>

* * *

><p>Ketika Sasuke membuka mata, yang terlihat adalah sebuah kamar yang luas, penuh dengan barang-barang mewah dan berkilauan. Dia mencoba mengingat, mengapa dia bisa berada di sini? Dia ingat, saat itu sebuah mobil melaju ke arahnya.<p>

"Apa aku sudah mati?", gumannya.

Dia mengucek-ngucek matanya, melihat lebih jelas lagi ruangan yang ditinggalinya ini, seperti surga emas. Sebuah ranjang super king size yang empuk tempatnya berbaring sekarang. Sudah lama dia tidak merasakan tidur di ranjang, selama ini dia tidur beralaskan futon. Jangan mengira bahwa ini pertama kali baginya tidur di ranjang. Dulu, sebelum keluarganya bangkrut, dia pernah merasakan mewahnya tidur di ranjang king size.

Kemewahan itu terpaksa lenyap, ketika sang ayah terjerat kasus korupsi. Seluruh harta kekayaan disita oleh pemerintah. Selain kehilangan harta, sang ayah juga harus membayar denda atas kerugian yang dibuatnya. Sang ayah dan ibu memutuskan untuk bunuh diri daripada harus menanggung malu dan hidup miskin dengan hutang yang melimpah. Mereka adalah orang tua yang egois, mereka tidak memikirkan nasib kedua anak mereka yang hidup terpontang-panting. Tidak ada sanak keluarga yang ingin mengurus kedua anak malang itu. Semua menutup pintu, mata dan hati.

Sangat kejam bukan? Inilah yang membuat Sasuke benci pada takdirnya. Mengapa ayahnya korupsi? Mengapa orang tuanya memutuskan untuk bunuh diri dan meninggalkannya? Mengapa dia hidup miskin dan dihina, dikucilkan masyarakat, dibully teman sekelasnya? Mengapa hidupnya sesulit ini?

"Kau sudah bangun bangun, Suke?", tanya suara cempreng yang membuyarkan lamunannya.

Naruto berjalan pincang menuju Sasuke. Sasuke langsung melompat turun dari ranjang, tapi dia terjatuh saat selimut tebal melilit kakinya.

Dia meninju lantai yang membuat dengkulnya bertambah sakit.  
>"Terlalu lama berjemur di atap, membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh!", rutuknya dalam hati.<p>

Tanpa dia sadari, sepasang tangan kekar mengangkat tubuhnya dan menggendongnya ala bridal menuju ranjang.

"Kau butuh istirahat, Suke", Naruto menarik selimut menutupi tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke menyingkirkan selimut dari tubuhnya.  
>"Aku harus pulang!",<br>"Istirahatlah di rumahku ini. Biarkan aku memanjakanmu dengan kemewahan yang kupunya", Naruto membungkuk ala pelayan yang sedang melayani tuan putri.  
>"Ini rumahmu?",<br>"Hn! Anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri. Kau ingin apa? Akan kupenuhi. Kau ingin makan apa? Akan kubuatkan. Semua milikku adalah milikmu. Nikmati saja semuanya, ini free tanpa dipungut bayaran dan tanpa imbalan",

Naruto benar. Kapan lagi dia bisa merasakan kemewahan seperti ini? Ini kesempatan langka.

Sasuke merilekskan tubuhnya, menghirup aroma jeruk dari selimut yang membaluti tubuhnya. Ketika terbuai dengan aroma itu, dia teringat suatu hal. Seragamnya yang kotor telah berubah menjadi piyama berwarna orange, luka di tubuhnya telah di balut dan diplester. Apa sensei itu yang melakukannya? Apa sensei itu meraba-raba tubuhnya saat dia tertidur tadi?

Melihat tatapan Sasuke yang penuh menyelidik sekaligus was-was, membuat Naruto untuk buka mulut.  
>"Aku hanya mengganti pakaianmu yang kotor, membasuh kotoran yang menempel di tubuhmu, mengobati lukamu. Hanya itu saja, aku tidak melakukan hal yang melecehkanmu",<br>"Aku tidak boleh percaya pada senseii!",  
>"Anggap saja aku bukan seorang guru",<br>"Bagaimanapun, kau tetaplah seorang guru! Aku tidak bisa percaya pada guru manapun, apa lagi itu guru laki-laki!",  
>"Tidak semua guru laki-laki itu seperti Orochimaru",<br>"Jangan sebut nama itu!", Sasuke menutup telinganya dengan bantal.

Dia kembali teringat dengan kejadian itu, kejadian 1 tahun yang lalu. Sepulang sekolah, Orochimaru mengundang Sasuke ke ruangannya. Menyodorkan Sasuke segelas teh yang tanpa Sasuke sadari teh itu mengandung obat yang membuat tubuhnya lemas.

Dalam setengah sadar, Orochimaru menarik seragam Sasuke dengan sekali tarik, hingga kancing seragamnya copot dan memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang putih mulus beserta sepasang puting yang menggoda. Orochimaru menjilat dan mengulum putingnya, mengecup dan menghisap leher jenjangnya.

"HENTIKAN, SENSEIII!", teriak Sasuke berguling tak tentu arah.

Naruto menyingkirkan bantal yang menutupi wajah Sasuke, meskipun Sasuke melayangkan tinjunya dengan brutal.

"Buka matamu, Sasuke!",

Sasuke enggan membuka matanya, ingatan itu masih menghantui pikirannya.

Naruto menarik dan memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang masih memberontak.

"Jangan, sensei... Kumohon...hentikan... Aku...tidak mau...", lirih Sasuke, pergerakannya mulai melemah. Dia meremas kaos yang dikenakan Naruto.  
>"Apa yang kau takutkan, Suke? Bukankah sensei sialan itu sudah mati?", bisik Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke yang basah dan bergetar.<p>

Benar. Orochimaru telah mati. Seseorang telah membunuh Orochimaru saat hendak menyodomi Sasuke. Seseorang telah menyelamatkannya. Orang itu adalah...

"Kau aman bersamaku, Suke",  
>"Nii-san... Aku ingin nii-san... Aku ingin pulang...",<br>"Hn. Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang", Naruto terpaksa mengantar Sasuke pulang.

Sebenarnya Naruto ingin menghabiskan malam ini bersama Sasuke, tapi sepertinya Sasuke masih belum membuka diri untuknya.

* * *

><p>Sasuke tinggal di sebuah rumah susun yang lumayan kumuh dan sempit. Dia hanya tinggal berdua bersama Itachi, sang kakak.<p>

Sesampainya di rumah, Sasuke langsung berlari dan memeluk Itachi yang telah menunggunya dengan wajah cemas. Adegan itu, membuat Naruto iri pada Itachi yang bisa dipeluk oleh Sasuke tanpa rasa takut.

Sedikit basa-basi, Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya pada Itachi. Naruto juga mengarang cerita bahwa Sasuke baru saja dirampok preman. Sebenarnya Sasukelah yang meminta Naruto untuk berbohong, dia tidak ingin sang kakak tahu kondisinya di sekolah. Sasuke adalah anak yang kuat, dia tidak ingin terus-terusan bersembunyi di belakang sang kakak.

Sebelum pulang, Naruto memberikan sebuah tas sekolah beserta buku-buku pelajaran yang baru. Naruto telah melihat kondisi tas dan buku-buku milik Sasuke yang dirobek. Saat Sasuke masih pingsan, Naruto menyuruh asistennya untuk membeli tas mahal dan buku pengganti yang sama persis untuk Sasuke. Naruto juga membantu Sasuke menyalin kembali catatannya, meskipun pinggulnya masih ngilu karena terserempet mobil. Dia ingin Sasuke membaca tulisannya yang bagus ini.

* * *

><p>Naruto berlari cepat menuju Sasuke yang baru menginjak gerbang sekolah.<br>"Ohayou, Sasuke!", sapa Naruto sambil merangkul Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia ingin sensei itu menjauh darinya.

Menyadari tingkah Sasuke yang tidak nyaman atas perlakuannya, Naruto langsung menjaga jarak.  
>"Rumadoki!", Naruto memberi anak panah yang terbuat dari tanah liat, dibuatnya beberapa hari yang lalu kepada Sasuke.<br>"Rumadoki?",  
>"Hasil karyaku. Aku menamainya 'Rumadoki'...ehehehe...",<p>

Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke dan meletakkan Rumadoki ke telapak tangannya.  
>"Kuharap kau suka",<p>

Sasuke menatap hadiah yang diberi Naruto. Meskipun dia tidak suka, tapi setidaknya ini bisa dijualnya untuk mendapatkan uang.

Belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih, sebuah tangan yang lain menyambar hadiah itu dan langsung membantingnya ke tanah hingga terbelah.

"Ayo!", Suigetsu, sang pelaku pengrusakan, langsung menarik lengan Sasuke, membawanya pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto menatap Rumadoki yang tergelatak hancur di tanah. Sepasang tangan memungut Rumadoki untuknya.

"Maukah kau memperbaikinya untukku, sensei?", tanya Karin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Naruto.  
>"Aku akan memperbaikinya, tapi itu bukan untukmu", Naruto mengambil Rumadoki dari tangan Karin.<br>"Kau tertarik pada si miskin itu?",  
>"Si miskin yang masih bisa bertahan di kerumunan para konglomerat. Bukankah itu menarik, cantik?",<br>"Hn! Sangat menarik!", angguk Karin.

"Jika kau ingin menarik perhatiannya, kau cukup memberinya sejumlah uang", bisik Karin sambil mengecup pipi Naruto, tanpa peduli pada orang-orang sekitar yang tercengang pada aksinya.

"Ehehehe...", cengir Naruto salah tingkah.  
>"See you, sensei!", pamit Karin.<p>

_"Aku suka uang karena aku miskin",_

"Hey! Kau tidak segampang itu kan, Suke?", guman Naruto.

"Ohayou, sensei!", sapa 3 orang siswi perempuan.  
>"Ohayou, cantik!", sapa Naruto.<p>

* * *

><p>Terputus<p>

* * *

><p>Gomen, jika updatenya lama ^3^<br>Silakan review :D 


	3. Chapter 03

[Chaptered]  
>Title : The Person who Killed Me<br>Chapter : 3 / ?  
>By : Gatsuaki Yuuji<br>Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke  
>Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu<br>Papiku.  
>Genre : Shonen Ai, Bacok-bacok<br>BGM : Nologo - The Person who Killed Me

* * *

><p>Langsung aja deh, gak usah pake sekapur sirih lagi...eheheehe...<p>

* * *

><p>Suigetsu membawa Sasuke ke toilet, dihimpitnya tubuh Sasuke ke dinding.<p>

"Kau terlihat dekat dengan sensei kuning itu", ucap Suigetsu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak suka, lebih tepatnya dia cemburu melihat Sasuke dirangkul orang lain.  
>"Dia bilang, dia tertarik padaku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?",<p>

Sasuke selalu terbuka pada Suigetsu, dia menganggap Suigetsu adalah sahabatnya dan dia percaya pada Suigetsu, meskipun ketika dia dibully, Suigetsu hanya diam dan tidak melihat, memilih untuk tidak menolongnya.

"Semua sensei sama saja. Jangan pedulikan dia! Jauhi dia!"  
>"Hn", Sasuke mengangguk ragu, dia tahu bahwa Naruto berbeda dengan sensei yang lain. Tapi, dia juga tidak bisa sepenuhnya percaya bahwa Naruto adalah sensei yang baik, yang tidak akan membullynya.<p>

Suigetsu mengelus pipi mulus dan gempal Sasuke.  
>"Jangan terjatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama",<br>"Hn",  
>"Meskipun kau terjatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama, aku akan tetap menarikmu keluar dari lubang itu", Suigetsu mendekatkan bibirnya, lalu mengecup bibir Sasuke.<p>

Mata Sasuke terpejam, tangannya terkepal erat saat Suigetsu menciumnya.

"Cih!", decak Suigetsu menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sasuke.  
>"Mengapa kau masih membatu seperti itu?", ketus Suigetsu beranjak meninggalkannya.<p>

Sasuke menyeka mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Jantungnya masih berdetak kencang karena ciuman itu.  
>"Mengapa aku tidak bisa melawan?",<p>

Sasuke meninju-ninju dadanya sendiri untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Seharusnya dia menghajar Suigetsu karena telah menciumnya. Ya, seharusnya...

Tapi, tidak bisa dilakukannya. Dia takut...

* * *

><p>"Yo!", Kiba tiba-tiba merangkul leher Sasuke saat Sasuke memasuki kelasnya. Rangkulan Kiba membuat luka di leher Sasuke nyeri.<p>

Kiba menanyakan padanya, bagaimana cara dia melepaskan diri kemarin? Dengan kebohongan, Sasuke menjawabnya.

"Saat aku terbangun, rantai itu sudah lepas",  
>"Oow", Kiba mengerutkan dahinya, merasa janggal dengan jawaban Sasuke.<br>"Siapa yang melepaskannya?", pikir Kiba.

Setahunya, tidak ada yang mau peduli pada si miskin ini.  
>"Apa Suigetsu?", tebaknya dalam hari.<p>

Tak lama, Neji dan Hinata memasuki kelas.  
>"Ohayou, Hinata-hime!", sapa Kiba kegenitan.<br>"O..ohayou", sahut Hinata malu-malu.

Neji memberi lirikan pada Sasuke agar dia mengikutinya. Sasuke paham dengan lirikan itu, dia mengikuti Neji menuju bangkunya yang terletak di tengah-tengah. Membiarkan Kiba yang asyik berbicara dengan Hinata, perempuan yang ditaksirnya.

"Perlihatkan lehermu!", perintah Neji yang menyadari plester di leher Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka kancing seragam bagian lehernya, menunjukkan luka lecet yang dialaminya kemarin. Neji mengeluarkan selembar uang kertas untuk Sasuke. Neji selalu memberi selembar uang dengan nominal yang sama *anggap saja Rp 20.000* pada Sasuke, setelah dia membully Sasuke. Anggap saja itu uang pertanggung-jawaban darinya.

Bagi Sasuke, meskipun uang itu bernilai kecil, tetap tidak boleh disia-siakan, harus ditabung untuk kebutuhan hidupnya. Ingat, sedikit demi sedikit, lama-lama akan menjadi bukit, bukan?

"Terima kasih", ucap Sasuke setelah memungut uang yang dijatuhkan Neji ke lantai.

Neji tersenyum puas pada dirinya, hari ini dia telah berbuat baik dengan bersedekah kepada pengemis.

* * *

><p>Sepulang sekolah.<p>

"Berhenti mengikutiku, sensei!", Sasuke mulai risih melihat Naruto yang diam-diam mengikutinya dari belakang. Gaya konyol Naruto yang mengendap-ngendap seperti di film komedi, membuat Sasuke seperti penjahat saja.  
>"Ehehehe...", cengir Naruto keluar dari balik tong sampah.<br>"Mengapa kau mengikutiku?",  
>"Karena aku tidak ada kerjaan",<br>"Huf", Sasuke memutar bola matanya, kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Naruto juga melanjutkan perjalanannya mengikuti Sasuke.

"Apa maumu, sensei?",  
>"Menarik perhatianmu, karena kau telah berhasil menarik perhatianku",<br>"Kau sudah menarik perhatianku dan juga...semua orang di sekitar", Sasuke melirik orang-orang yang melihatnya sambil berbisik-bisik dan tertawa kecil.  
>"Ehehehe...", lagi, Naruto hanya bisa tercengir bodoh.<br>"Pulanglah, sensei... Kau membuatku takut...", lirih Sasuke dengan tatapan sendu dan minta dikasihani.

Naruto harus mengalah, mungkin bukan ini cara yang tepat untuk menarik perhatian sekaligus kepercayaan Sasuke.

"Jya! Hati-hati, Suke~", pamit Naruto langsung berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke.

Tepat di balik mesin minuman, Naruto melihat Shino sedang melambai padanya.

"Sensei, aku mendengar dan melihatnya", ucap Shino yang sedari tadi mengikuti Naruto.  
>"Ehehehe...", Naruto hanya bisa menyengir.<br>"Kau gay, sensei?",  
>"Mmmm~Ya...ehehehe...",<br>"Berita bagus!",  
>"A, ano...Aburame-san", panggil Naruto ketika Shino hendak pergi meninggalkannya.<br>"Ya?",  
>"Apa kau sendirian?",<br>"Maksud, sensei?",  
>"Aku butuh bantuanmu, untuk...membullynya", Naruto tiba-tiba mengubah ekspresinya dari bodoh menjadi serius.<p>

Shino tidak menyangka bahwa sensei yang konyol ini bisa berseringai licik. Shino ikut berseringai, sepertinya dia tertarik dengan ide Naruto. Selama ini, dia hanya melihat Sasuke dibully, dia tidak ambil bagian dalam pembullyan, walaupun dia ingin. Sekarang, mungkin inilah kesempatannya.  
>"Kau tidak bersama temanmu?", tanya Naruto lagi.<br>"Tidak. Aku meninggalkan Chouji dan mengikutimu karena melihat gerak-gerikmu yang mencurigakan",  
>"O, begitu. Baguslah!",<br>"Apa yang bisa kubantu, sensei?", Shino mulai tidak sabaran untuk membully Sasuke.  
>"Ikutlah denganku. Akan kujelaskan di rumahku",<br>"Hn!", angguk Shino.

* * *

><p>Di sebuah ruangan yang gelap dan kotor, ada sesosok yang tengah duduk terikat di bangku khusus. Sosok yang terbius itu, mulai tersadar, dia menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya, tapi tidak bisa, semua gerakannya mati terkunci oleh rantai yang mengikatnya. Berteriakpun tidak bisa karena mulutnya tertutup perekat hitam.<p>

_CLiiiiK_  
>Tiba-tiba ruang yang gelap itu berubah menjadi terang, walau hanya diterangi 1 lampu saja.<p>

"Lama sekali aku menunggumu terbangun, Aburame-san",

Sosok terikat yang bernama Aburame Shino itu terkejut melihat Naruto, sang sensei yang berseringai padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, sensei!", teriak Shino, tapi yang terdengar hanya gumanan tidak jelas.

Naruto menarik bangku, dan duduk berhadapan dengan Shino.  
>"Ini rencanaku, kau harus mendengarkannya dan jangan bersuara",<p>

Shino mengangguk kuat. Dia tidak tahu, mengapa Naruto membawanya dan mengikatnya di sini? Dia takut, Naruto akan menyiksanya, jika dia tidak menurut.

"Good!", Naruto menarik paksa perekat dari mulut Shino.  
>"Sensei, apa yang kau lakukan?", tanya Shino pelan, tidak menguntungkan baginya jika dia bersikap ketus.<br>"Shzzzz", Naruto menyuruh Shino untuk diam.

Shino menelan ludah, ketika melihat Naruto mengeluarkan gunting dari saku celananya.  
>"Apa ini?", tanya Naruto.<br>"Gun...",

Belum sempat Shino menjawab selesai, Naruto tiba-tiba menggunting jari telunjuk kiri Shino dengan gunting yang dipegangnya. Sontak membuat Shino menjerit kesakitan.

"Shzzzz... Aku tidak menyuruhmu menjawab", lagi, Naruto menyuruh Shino untuk diam.

Shino menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan rasa sakit dari jarinya yang putus.  
>"Dengar dan jangan bersuara",<p>

Naruto melihat setetes air mata turun membasahi pipi Shino.  
>"Aku penasaran dengan warna bola matamu",<p>

Sebelum menarik kaca mata yang dikenakan Shino, Naruto membuat sebuah taruhan.

"Jika warna bola matamu tidak hitam, maka aku akan mencongkel bola matamu itu",

Tubuh Shino menengang, keringat dingin beserta air mata membasahi wajahnya. Dia tahu, dia tidak akan selamat, karena warna bola matanya adalah...

"Coklat? Huh!", cibir Naruto setelah menyingkirkan kacamata Shino.  
>"Tapi itu coklat kehitam-hitaman. Jadi aku tidak akan mencongkelnya...ehehehe...", tiba-tiba Naruto tercengir bodoh. Shino bisa bernafas lega sejenak, karena Naruto tidak jadi mencongkel matanya.<p>

Meskipun ekspresi Naruto tampak seperti biasa, dalam artian bodoh, itu tetap saja membuat Shino semakin takut. Apa yang diinginkan sensei gila itu?

Naruto tiba-tiba mengubah ekspresinya lagi, dia kembali dengan wajah serius. Shino tahu bahwa sensei itu akan menyakitinya lagi.  
>"Agak sakit, tapi kau harus menahannya. Ingat, jangan bersuara, dengarkan saja gerakan gunting ini",<p>

Shino memejamkan matanya saat Naruto mengarahkan gunting itu ke wajahnya. Naruto pasti akan melukai wajahnya dengan gunting.

Terasa cubitan dari kelopak mata sebelah kiri Shino.

Belum sempat melihat jelas, Shino merasakan kelopak matanya sakit dan berdarah. Naruto baru saja menggunting kelopak matanya.

"AKH! Sakit, sensei! Sakit! Kumohon, lepaskan aku! Ini sakit!", teriak Shino menangis darah, tubuhnya bergerak tidak karuan untuk melepaskan rantai yang mengingatnya.

"Shzzzz!", Naruto menutup mulut Shino dengan telunjuknya, tapi Shino terus berteriak memohon. Akhirnya Naruto kembali menggunting jari telunjuk Shino yang satu lagi.  
>"Ampun sensei! Apa salahku?",<br>"Salahmu? Mmm~ akan kuingatkan kembali",

Naruto kembali duduk di bangkunya.  
>"Kau tidak mengindahkan perintahku saat aku memintamu untuk melepas kaca mata hitammu di dalam kelas",<br>"Maaf, sensei. Aku berjanji tidak akan memakai kaca mata lagi di dalam kelas",  
>"Sensei tidak menerima permintaan maaf saat sensei sedang memberi 'pelajaran'",<br>"Kumohon, maafkan aku~",  
>"Sekarang diamlah. Jika kau terus berisik, kau tidak bisa mendengar bunyi indah yang dihasilkan guntingku ini",<br>"Jangan sensei, kumohon...",  
>"Shzzzz...",<p>

Naruto menulikan pendengarannya dari jeritan Shino, dia fokus pada kegiatannya, menggunting kelopak mata Shino yang satunya lagi.

Suara Shino telah habis karena berteriak, dia memilih untuk diam menahan sakit daripada memaksakan diri untuk berteriak dan mengakibatkan kehilangan jarinya yang lain.

Naruto tesenyum melihat bola mata coklat itu tanpa kelopak dibanjiri dengan darah.

"Ah! Ketinggalan", Naruto hampir melupakan kaca mata hitam milik Shino.

Naruto mengeluarkan lensa hitam dari bingkainya, kemudian sepasang lensa hitam itu ditanamnya paksa ke dalam mata Shino. Itu membuat Shino menjerit hingga jatuh pingsan.

"Nah! Jika seperti ini, aku tidak akan melarangmu untuk memakai kaca mata hitam di dalam kelas",

* * *

><p>Dua hari berikutnya, terdengar berita heboh tentang menghilangnya Shino. Sebagai anak tunggal di keluarga Aburame, orang tuanya pasti cemas jika tidak melihat kepulangan sang anak di rumah. Mereka langsung menghubungi polisi dan meminta polisi untuk mencarikan anak mereka yang hilang itu. Mereka juga menghubungi semua teman-teman Shino. Bahkan mereka memberi imbalan jika ada yang berhasil menemukan Shino dan membawanya pulang dengan selamat. Tapi nihil, tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan Shino.<p>

"Kuharap Shino baik-baik saja", ucap Shikamaru, sang ketua kelas yang hobby tidur ini.  
>"Apa ada kemungkinan dia diculik?", tanya Kiba merinding, dia mulai membayangkan adegan penculikan di film-film.<br>"Jika itu penculikan, seharusnya si penculik meminta uang tebusan kepada keluarga Shino. Tapi sampai sekarang, tidak ada kabar yang jelas, ini penculikan atau...", jelas Shikamaru sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.  
>"Berhenti, membuat yang lain takut, ketua!", tegas Neji yang tidak suka melihat teman-temannya ini takut seperti anak perempuan.<p>

Shikamaru menguap lebar, dia meninggalkan perkumpulan dan kembali ke mejanya untuk tidur.

Pandangan Neji tertuju pada Sasuke yang sedang membersihkan meja dan bangkunya yang kotor terkena tepung, saos dan kecap. Suara berisik dari gesekan meja, membuat pendengaran Neji risih.

"Kau tidak mencurigainya kan?", tanya Kiba yang ikut memperhatikan Sasuke.  
>"Tidak. Aku hanya heran, mengapa dia masih bisa bertahan?",<br>"Karena masih ada yang peduli padanya", Kiba memajukan bibirnya menunjuk punggung Suigetsu yang sedang duduk bersilang kaki memperhatikan Sasuke. Meskipun Suigetsu tampak mengejek sesekali menggoda Sasuke, hanya dia yang mau membuang-buang suara untuk berbicara banyak pada Sasuke.

"Jika maho itu tidak ada, mungkin dia juga tidak ada", pikir Neji.

* * *

><p>Di ruang bawah tanah.<p>

"Waktunya makan, Shino-chan", Naruto memasukkan segenggam nasi putih ke mulut Shino. Posisi Shino masih seperti awal, terikat di bangku khusus, duduk manis, tidak berontak dan diam.

Menyadari tidak ada reaksi atau pergerakan dari Shino, Naruto menyentuh leher belakang Shino yang dingin dan tidak berdenyut.

"R.I.P",

* * *

><p>Seperti Kidomaru, Naruto juga membakar jasad Shino ke dalam tungku untuk dijadikan adonan tanah liat.<p>

Rumadoki yang telah diperbaikinya berhasil diberikan kembali pada Sasuke. Sasuke terpaksa menerimanya. Karena benda itu tidak berguna dan terlalu aneh untuk dipajang, Sasuke menyimpannya di kolong dapur, berdekatan dengan tong sampah. Naruto tahu itu, karena dia pernah ke rumah Sasuke diam-diam.

Mengenai Kidomaru, sampai saat ini belum terdengar kabar heboh tentangnya. Mengirim pesan singkat dari ponsel Kidomaru kepada ibunya, adalah cara yang tepat. Apa lagi isinya yang menuliskan bahwa Kidomaru sedang liburan ke pulau bersama teman-temannya.

Jika saja cara ini bisa digunakan untuk keluarga Shino, mungkin mereka tidak perlu secemas ini terhadap anaknya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Shino adalah anak emas dari keluarga Aburame. Tidak melihat Shino sehari saja, mereka sudah seperti kebakaran jenggot.

* * *

><p>Dari kejauhan, Naruto memandangi Sasuke yang sedang memungut robekan buku-buku di tanah. Meskipun robekan kertas itu telah hancur terkena air hujan, dia tetap memungutnya, tidak peduli pada air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya.<p>

Naruto menatap diam kegiatan Sasuke, tidak terpikir bahwa dia akan mengejar Neji -sang pelaku pengrobekan- lalu menghajar ataupun memutilasinya. Belum saatnya dia bertindak, dia ingin Sasuke menunjukkan kekuatannya. Dia ingin Sasuke menghajar mereka semua. Tapi ternyata, sejauh yang dia pantau, Sasuke hanya diam dan menerima perlakuan mereka.

"Cih!", decaknya merasa bosan melihat pemandangan di depannya itu.

Naruto memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sasuke.  
>"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini terus?", tanya Naruto sambil memayungkan Sasuke agar tidak terkena hujan, walaupun tubuh dan seragam Sasuke telah basah kuyup.<br>"Mengapa aku masih bisa bertahan?", pertanyaan Sasuke sedikit ambigu bagi Naruto.  
>"Ya. Mengapa kau masih bisa bertahan?", Naruto kembali melemparkan pertanyaan Sasuke tadi.<p>

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia menatap lurus pada robekan kertas yang hancur di tangannya.

"Sensei... Apa yang membuatmu bisa bertahan di tengah kerasnya hidup?",

Naruto terjongkok, menyetarakan tingginya dengan Sasuke.  
>"Karena aku punya impian",<br>"Apa impianmu saat itu?",  
>"Menjadi guru, agar aku bisa mendidik anak-anak dengan benar",<p>

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, membuatnya tampak manis di mata Naruto.  
>"Kau berhasil mewujudkannya, sensei",<br>"Hn! Seperti yang kau lihat",

Sasuke memasukkan semua robekan kertas ke dalam tas barunya yang tak luput dari pengrusakan Neji.  
>"Sensei...",<br>"Ya?",  
>"Aku bisa bertahan karena aku juga punya impian",<br>"Apa impianmu?",  
>"Menjadi dokter",<br>"Impian sangat tinggi dan...mahal...",

Sasuke merasa kecewa dengan ucapan Naruto, seolah-olah meremekan dirinya yang miskin ini.

"Tapi, aku yakin kau bisa menjadi dokter!", Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambut Sasuke yang basah.

Sebelum pergi, Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku blazernya.  
>"Hadiah untukmu", sebuah replika cermin tanpa kaca, bulat dan bergagang, berukuran sebesar telapak tangan orang dewasa. Cermin itu terbuat dari tanah liat dan abu Shino.<p>

Naruto juga meminjamkan payung untuk Sasuke.  
>"Tolong jaga Oshin ya", ucapnya, lalu berlari menerjang hujan.<p>

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya menatap replika cermin di tangannya.  
>"Oshin?",<p>

Saat membalikkan cermin itu, Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa cermin ini bernama Oshin.

Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat benda dan nama aneh yang diberikan sang guru aneh itu.

* * *

><p>Keesokan pagi harinya.<p>

"Sasuke! Nii-san pergi dulu, ya! Jangan lupa bawa bento! Lekas mandi, jangan sampai terlambat! Jya!", pamit Itachi terburu-buru tanpa mengetahui keadaan Sasuke.

Itachi bekerja sebagai buruh pabrik, meskipun gajinya kecil, setidaknya masih bisa mencukupi kebutuhan hidup mereka yang sederhana ini.

"Hati-hati, nii-san...", ucap Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke merasakan kepalanya sangat pusing, tubuhnya panas sekaligus kedinginan. Dia membaluti tubuhnya di dalam selimut, tapi selimut itu tidak cukup membuatnya hangat.

Diletakkan kedua tangannya yang dingin ke lehernya yang hangat. Kehangatan di lehernya tidak bisa membantu. Dengan memaksakan diri dia berjalan ke dapur yang jaraknya hanya 5 langkah dari kamarnya.

Dia butuh air hangat dan obat penurun panas.

_BRuuuuK_  
>Tubuh itu ambruk seketika tanpa pegangan.<p>

* * *

><p>Saat Sasuke membuka mata, samar-samar dia melihat sepasang bola mata secerah langit biru. Dia ingat, siapa pemilik bola mata itu.<p>

"Sen...sei?",  
>"Ya. Bagaimana keadaanmu, Suke?",<p>

Sasuke tidak mampu menjawab, dia menjulurkan jempol kanannya memberi isyarat bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Naruto tahu bahwa Sasuke berbohong.

"Istirahatlah, aku akan menjagamu", Naruto mengganti handuk kompresan di kening Sasuke. Tangan dingin Naruto menyentuh leher Sasuke yang hangat.

Sasuke menepis pelan tangan Naruto, menyeret tubuhnya ke samping menjauhi Naruto. Sasuke teringat, kondisi yang sama persis, saat dia lemah dan tidak bisa bergerak, lalu Orochimaru mulai melecehkannya.

"Jangan mendekat! Uhuk uhuk...", Sasuke terbatuk-batuk, tenggorokannya tiba-tiba sakit saat berteriak.  
>"It's OK, Suke! It's OK! Aku hanya ingin membantumu, kau sakit", bujuk Naruto.<br>"Keluar!", teriak Sasuke lagi, tidak peduli akan membuat tenggorokannya bertambah sakit.

Dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah di hadapan senseinya ini, jika dia lemah, sensei ini pasti akan melecehkannya.

Naruto terpaksa menyingkir, sebelum Sasuke mengunci pintu rumah, Naruto berpesan padanya.  
>"Jika kau butuh bantuan, tiup peluit itu",<p>

_BLaaaaM_  
>Sasuke menutup kasar, lalu mengunci pintu rumahnya. Kemudian Sasuke kembali berbaring di futon.<p>

Pandangannya tertuju pada peluit merah di sampingnya.

"Dia pikir aku ini Jerry!", cibir Sasuke sambil menggenggam peluit merah itu, kemudian dia kembali tertidur.

* * *

><p>Tidak terasa hari telah sore. Sasuke terbangun ketika merasakan perutnya keroncongan. Dari tadi pagi, dia belum makan sama sekali.<p>

Dia berdiri dari futonnya untuk mencari makanan. Saat mulai melangkah, kakinya menginjak peluit merah.

Dipungutnya peluit merah itu. Entah apa yang mendatangkan rasa penasarannya untuk meniup peluit merah itu?

_PRiiiiT!_

"Dia tidak akan datang", gumannya sambil melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 lewat.

_DaaaaK DaaaaK_  
>"<em>Sasuke? Kau perlu bantuanku? Kau baik-baik saja? Buka pintunya, Sasuke!<em>", teriak suara cempreng dari depan pintu rumahnya.

Sasuke memijit dahinya, sakit kepalanya mendadak kambuh setelah menyadari Naruto belum pergi.  
>"Apa maumu, sensei?", lirihnya bosan.<p>

_DaaaaK DaaaaK_  
>"<em>Sasuke?<em>",

Sasuke berjalan cepat untuk membuka pintu, dia tidak ingin Naruto menghancurkan pintunya. Dia juga tidak ingin tetangga terganggu dengan suara cempreng itu.

Sasuke menjulurkan kepalanya, tubuhnya menahan pintu, dia tidak ingin Naruto masuk.

"Sasuke?", wajah Naruto tampak cemas.  
>"Mengapa kau masih di sini?",<br>"Kau sakit. Aku mencemaskanmu",  
>"Pulanglah, sensei!",<br>"Kau meniup peluitnya. Kau pasti perlu bantuanku",

Sasuke membenturkan pelan dahinya ke pintu. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu meniup peluit itu. Salahkan rasa ingin tahunya untuk mengetes keampuhan peluit itu.

"Kau butuh sesuatu, Suke?", tanya Naruto.  
>"Ya...", dengan terpaksa Sasuke menjawabnya, "Aku lapar...",<p>

Naruto tersenyum lebar menyanggupi permintaan Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Terputus<p>

* * *

><p>Next, siapa korban berikutnya? <p>


	4. Chapter 04

[Chaptered]  
>Title : The Person who Killed Me<br>Chapter : 4 / ?  
>By : Gatsuaki Yuuji<br>Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke  
>Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu<br>Papiku.  
>Genre : Shonen Ai, Bacok-bacok<br>BGM : Nologo - The Person who Killed Me

* * *

><p>Di sebuah jalan raya yang sepi, karena waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari.<p>

"Kuharap, Sasuke tidak menungguku", guman seorang pria jangkung berambut panjang, yang panjangnya sejengkal di atas pinggang. Pria itu bernama Uchiha Itachi.

Sambil berlari kecil, dia melirik jam tangannya. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya dia lakukan. Di dalam pikirannya hanya ada Sasuke, sang adik. Dia cemas, jika Sasuke belum tidur dan masih menunggunya pulang.

Tiba-tiba, datang sebuah mobil yang melaju dari arah belakang. Mobil itu tidak menyalakan lampu, sehingga Itachi tidak menyadari ada mobil di belakangnya.

_BRaaaaK_  
>Mobil hitam itu berhasil menabrak tubuh Itachi hingga terpental dan mendarat di pembatas jalan.<p>

Si pengemudi menghentikan mobilnya untuk melihat kondisi Itachi. Itachi terkapar, dengan luka parah di bagian kepala, dia juga bisa melihat tubuh bagian kiri Itachi yang remuk tergilas ban mobil. Si pengemudi berseringai, kemudian kembali menginjak gas, meninggalkan lokasi tanpa berniat menolong Itachi yang sudah tidak bergerak.

"Dengan ini, semoga Sasuke tidak lagi bergantung padamu. Harusnya aku yang melindungi Sasuke, bukan kakak gigolo sepertimu", desisnya sambil mengamati selembar foto di tangannya. Di foto itu, tampak Itachi sedang berciuman dengan seorang pria, dan seorang pria lagi tengah memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana Itachi.

* * *

><p>Rumah Sakit Konoha.<br>Pukul 4 dini hari.

Sasuke berlari tak tentu arah untuk mencari sesuatu, wajahnya sembab karena baru saja dia menangis. Dia menangis melihat kondisi tubuh kakaknya yang remuk sebagian dan tidak sadarkan diri di ruang UGD. Dokter bilang, Itachi harus segera dioperasi, tapi sebelum dioperasi Sasuke harus membayar sejumlah uang untuk itu.

Sasuke tidak tahu harus bagaimana? Uangnya tidak cukup untuk biaya operasi kakaknya. Kepada siapa dia akan meminta bantuan? Dia tidak punya teman ataupun kerabat.

Ah! Bukankah dia masih punya Suigetsu?

Sasuke berhasil menemukan telepon umum, dengan tangannya yang gemetar dan dingin, dia meraih gagang telepon, memasukkan koin dan mulai menekan nomor ponsel Suigetsu yang telah dihapalnya. Tapi, gerakan tangannya terhenti ketika dia tiba-tiba teringat dengan sebuah nama.

"Uzumaki-sensei...",

Entah apa yang membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghubungi Suigetsu dan berlari menuju rumah Naruto, sang sensei.

Sasuke tahu bahwa sang sensei kuning itu sangat kaya, entah apa yang membuatnya yakin Naruto akan membantunya tanpa syarat. Padahal Sasuke punya ketakutan terhadap sosok guru laki-laki.

* * *

><p>Meskipun Sasuke hanya pernah sekali menginjakkan kaki ke rumah Naruto, bukan berarti dia tidak ingat jalan menuju ke sana. Sasuke hapal betul arah dan letak rumah Naruto.<p>

Butuh waktu kurang lebih 45 menit lamanya Sasuke berlari hingga sampai di rumah megah bergaya barat, yang di depannya terpasang papan nama 'Uzumaki', tempat tinggal Naruto.

Sasuke menekan bell terburu-buru, sembari menetralkan nafasnya.

_TiiiiNG TooooNG_

Tidak ada respon, sehingga Sasuke menekan bell berkali-kali, berharap supaya Naruto cepat keluar.

_TiiiiNG TooooNG TiiiiNG TooooNG_

"Sensei!", teriak Sasuke sambil memukul-mukul pagar besi yang tinggi dan kokoh di hadapannya ini.

"Sensei! Tolong aku, sensei!", teriaknya lagi, dia frustasi menunggu Naruto yang tak kunjung keluar.

"SENSEI! KUMOHON KELUARLAH!", Sasuke hampir saja menendang pagar tersebut, namun diurungkan niatnya setelah melihat sesosok pria bertubuh tegap, yang mengenakan setelan hitam seperti bodyguard.

"Ini terlalu pagi untuk membuat keributan, bocah!", ucap pria itu sambil menggigit sebatang tusuk gigi. Pria itu bernama Genma, salah satu penjaga rumah.  
>"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Uzumaki-sensei. Kumohon, pertemukan aku dengannya. Waktuku tidak banyak", ucap Sasuke.<br>"Uzumaki-sensei tidak ada di tempat",

Sasuke mencengkram dadanya, rasanya sesak ketika mendengar bahwa orang yang dia butuhkan saat ini tidak ada.

"Kemana dia? Bisa tolong hubungi dia? Ini penting. Kumohon, tolong aku~", Sasuke menahan diri agar tidak menangis, karena dia belum mendapat apa-apa, dia harus cepat mendapatkan uang agar kakaknya bisa segera dioperasi.

Genma mengamati penampilan Sasuke yang sedikit kumuh dan berkeringat. Sepasang kaki telanjang tanpa alas yang kotor dan bertanah.

"Apa bocah ini berlari tanpa alas kaki?", Genma merasa kasihan pada Sasuke, akhirnya dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Naruto, sang majikan.

Sasuke harap-harap cemas, berharap supaya Naruto bisa dihubungi, tapi ternyata...

"Maaf, ponselnya tidak aktif", sesal Genma.  
>"Apa kau tahu sensei ada dimana?",<br>"Maaf, aku tidak tahu. Uzumaki-sensei jarang pulang ke rumah",

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya, menahan luapan di dadanya. Entah apa yang membuatnya berlutut di hadapan Genma, membuang semua harga dirinya.

"Aku butuh uang... Apa kau bisa meminjamkannya untukku?", pinta Sasuke, kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke membungkuk dan bersimpuh.  
>"Kakakku kecelakaan... Harus dioperasi...",<br>"Berapa yang kau minta?",  
>"50juta",<br>"50juta?", Genma mengernyit aneh, di dalam benaknya berpikir apakah bocah ini serius atau ingin menipunya?

Sekarang ini, banyak sekali kasus penipuan yang memanfaatkan rasa kasian orang lain.

"Maaf, aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu", tolak Genma halus.  
>"Kumohon, tolong aku~ Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa, hanya kakakku, aku sangat menyayanginya... Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia...",<p>

Genma menghela nafas lalu meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa sepatah katapun. Dia pernah mendengar kalimat itu di drama yang ditontonnya.

"Banyak sekali orang yang ingin memanfaatkan kekayaan keluarga Uzumaki", guman Genma sambil memantau Sasuke dari layar CCTV.

Tampak Sasuke yang tengah meninju tanah dengan raut wajah kesal, lalu berlari meninggalkan lokasi.

* * *

><p>Sasuke kembali ke rumah sakit, berniat memohon pada dokter untuk segera mengoperasi kakaknya. Tapi dokter malah memberinya kabar buruk, sang kakak telah meninggal 1 jam yang lalu.<p>

Bagai tersambar petir telinga Sasuke mendengar kabar itu.

* * *

><p>Pagi hari, di sekolah.<p>

Pikiran dan penampilan Sasuke saat ini benar-benar kacau. Kakak kesayangannya baru saja meninggal. Jasad sang kakak masih tertahan di rumah sakit, ditambah dengan pihak rumah sakit memintanya untuk melunasi biaya perawatan sang kakak.

Tidak seharusnya Sasuke ke sekolah hari ini, kepalanya masih berdenyut sakit, otot kakinya pegal karena berlari hampir 2 jam tanpa hasil. Tapi jika dia tidak ke sekolah, kemana lagi dia akan meminjam atau meninta uang? Setidaknya biarkanlah dia berharap pada teman-teman sekelasnya. Semoga mereka mau membantu.

Dia menatap murid-murid yang berlalu-lalang melewatinya. Seandainya mereka mau berteman dengannya, mungkin mereka bisa menjadi sumber kekuatan untuknya yang tengah terpuruk ini. Dia menyadari bahwa kini dia sendirian.

* * *

><p>Saat Sasuke mamasuki kelas, dia langsung dirangkul ramah oleh Kiba.<br>"Hai, puppy!", sapa Kiba menyeret Sasuke.  
>"Kiba, aku butuh uang...", lirihnya.<br>"Uang?",

Sasuke berlutut di hadapan teman sekelasnya. Itu membuat semua mata memandangnya keheranan.

"Kumohon, beri aku uang... Aku butuh uang untuk kakakku", pintanya.

Hening sesaat, setelah itu tiba-tiba mereka tertawa mengejek.

"Ahahaaa... Dasar miskin dan rendahan!", ejek mereka.

Sasuke membungkuk lebih rendah lagi, hingga dahinya menyentuh lantai. Persetan dengan harga diri. Dia memang miskin dan derajadnya juga tidak sama dengan teman-temannya, dia selalu rendah di mata siapapun.

"Kumohon, aku butuh uang... Kakakku...", Sasuke manahan mati-matian agar tidak menangis lagi.

Neji menghampiri Sasuke, menjambak rambut Sasuke agar mendongak ke arahnya.  
>"Berapa yang kau minta?",<br>"15juta",  
>"15juta?", Neji melirik ke belakang, ke teman-temannya.<p>

Mereka berseringai penuh arti.  
>"1 pukulan untuk 50ribu. Deal?", tawar Neji.<p>

1 pukulan 50ribu. Untuk mendapatkan 15juta, berarti dia harus menerima 300 pukulan. Itu mudah, bukan?

"Hn", angguk Sasuke tanpa berpikir lama.

_DuuuaaK_  
>Neji menendang kepala Sasuke tanpa aba-aba. Itu membuat telinga Sasuke berdenging. Neji melempar 2 lembar uang 100ribu ke wajah Sasuke yang meringkuk di lantai.<p>

"3 lagi", seringai Neji.

Sasuke melindungi wajahnya dari serangan Neji. Setelah menerima 3 pukulan dari Neji, tiba giliran Kiba, disusul teman yang lain, murid perempuan juga tidak mau ketinggalan. Mereka berseringai memandang Sasuke, seolah-olah Sasuke adalah sandsack untuk pelepas stress.

Mereka tertawa, Sasuke tidak peduli, tangannya sibuk memungut uang yang tercecer di lantai, dia tidak boleh kehilangan selembar ataupun serecehpun. Dia tidak menghitung sudah berapakah pukulan yang diterimanya? Yang ada di pikirannya adalah uang untuk sang kakak.

"Hey! Apa yang kalian lakukan?", teriak Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Membantu teman, sensei!", jawab Kiba dengan wajah tak bersalah.

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang tergeletak di lantai, seragamnya kotor penuh dengan jejak sepatu, wajahnya memar, darah mengalir dari lubang hidung dan bibirnya.

"Sasuke!", panggil Naruto melihat kedua mata Sasuke terpejam menahan sakit.

Meski dalam keadaan setengah sadar, Sasuke masih bisa mendengar suara cempreng Naruto. Dengan sisa tenaga, dia mendorong Naruto agar menjauh darinya, dia tidak ingin Naruto menyentuhnya.

"Mengapa kalian memukulnya?", marah Naruto.  
>"Kami hanya membantunya, dia butuh uang", jelas Neji enteng.<br>"Benar!", angguk yang lain membenarkan perkataan Neji.  
>"Sensei, pergilah... Jangan ganggu aku...", ucap Sasuke mencoba untuk berdiri tegap, dia harus bertahan.<p>

"Sensei, kau tidak ingin 'membantu' muridmu?", tanya Ino dengan nada genitnya.  
>"Sasuke-kun butuh uang 15juta. Dia menawarkan diri untuk dipukul. 1 pukulan 50ribu saja lho, sensei", jelas Sakura.<p>

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, dia ingin mencincang habis murid-muridnya yang telah memukul Sasuke seperti ini.

"Next?", tanya Neji mempersilakan yang lain untuk melanjutkan kembali, tanpa mempedulikan keberadaan Naruto sebagai seorang guru. Bagi murid-murid di sini, seorang guru adalah teman, tidak perlu terlalu hormat ataupun segan. Toh, guru-guru itu digaji dari orang tua mereka.

Chouji maju menghampiri, Sasuke siap menerima pukulan. Sebelum Chouji melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Sasuke, dengan cepat Naruto menepisnya.

"Sensei akan membantumu!", ucap Naruto menyeka darah yang mengalir dari hidung Sasuke.

Sasuke menepis pelan tangan Naruto dari wajahnya.  
>"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, sensei!", tegas Sasuke, dia marah, sangat marah pada Naruto. Dia masih kesal karena kejadian tadi pagi, saat dia ke rumah Naruto dan tidak menemukannya. Dia juga marah pada dirinya, mengapa dia menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk ke sana.<br>"1 pukulan untuk semuanya", Naruto meninju perut Sasuke, membuat tubuh Sasuke limbung ke arahnya, dan pingsan seketika.

* * *

><p>Sasuke membuka kedua matanya yang terasa berat. Tubuhnya sakit, jika digerakkan. Di dalam penglihatannya, dia melihat sebuah langit-langit berkilau seperti emas, dia mengenali tempat ini.<p>

"Sasuke?",

Dia juga mengenali suara cempreng ini.

"Kau butuh sesuatu, Suke?",

Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara, tampak wajah menyebalkan sang sensei. Dia masih marah melihat wajah itu, dikepalkannya kedua tangannya di balik selimut, menahan diri untuk tidak meneriaki wajah bodoh itu.

"Sensei, kau kemana saja?", tanya Sasuke.  
>"Aku?",<br>"Tadi aku ke rumahmu, tapi kau tidak ada",  
>"Aku menginap di rumah temanku... Ehehehe...", cengirnya.<br>"Mengapa kau tertawa, sensei?", Sasuke menatap datar Naruto yang tercengir di situasi yang salah.

"Aku mencarimu, aku butuh bantuanmu, tapi kau tidak ada", oniks itu mulai berkaca-kaca, dadanya menggebu-gebu.

"Kakakku ditabrak lari, aku butuh uang untuk operasi kakakku. 50juta. Aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu",

Naruto merutuk dalam hati, seharusnya Naruto menggilas tubuh Itachi sekali lagi, hingga dia benar-benar mati. Sehingga Sasuke tidak perlu repot-repot mencarinya.

"Aku tidak punya kerabat ataupun teman. Aku tidak tahu harus meminta pertolongan pada siapa? Tiba-tiba, terlintas satu nama di pikiranku. Uzumaki-sensei. Dia berbeda dengan sensei lainnya dan aku yakin dia mau menolongku tanpa syarat. Kusingkirkan semua ketakutan, mengumpulkan sumua keberanian untuk menemuinya. Tapi ternyata pilihanku salah, dia tidak ada saat aku ke sana. Tidak ada yang tahu keberadaannya",

Naruto menunduk, dia marah pada dirinya. Seharusnya dia terus mengaktifkan ponselnya, meskipun dia tengah tertidur.

"2 jam waktuku terbuang sia-sia, aku bahkan tidak sempat menggenggam tangan kakakku, memberinya semangat", beberapa tetes air mata mengalir dari mata kelam itu.

Naruto terdiam sambil menggigit bibirnya, dia telah membuat Sasuke menangis.

"Kau pernah bilang bahwa kau akan membantuku. Lalu mengapa kau tidak ada saat aku membutuhkanmu? Kau membohongiku, sensei",

"Maaf", hanya kata itu yang bisa diucapkan Naruto.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, tidak sanggup melihat wajah Sasuke. Tanpa sadar, Narutopun menangis. Dia menyesal telah membuat Sasuke kecewa dan sedih. Dia menyesal telah memberi harapan palsu untuk Sasuke. Dia menyesal telah membuat Sasuke menyalahkannya.

Tapi satu hal yang tidak akan dia sesali, yaitu... Dia tidak pernah menyesal telah menabrak Itachi. Dia puas telah melenyapkan Itachi.

Sebuah seringai terukir di wajah Naruto, meskipun dia sedang menangis terisak di samping Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Seminggu kemudian.<br>Naruto kembali mendatangi rumah kumuh yang ditinggali Sasuke seorang diri. Sudah seminggu sejak kematian Itachi, Sasuke tidak kunjung kembali ke sekolah. Selama itu pula Naruto setia mendatangi rumah Sasuke, walaupun hanya sebentar -itu karena Sasuke mengusirnya. Naruto cemas melihat kondisi Sasuke yang pucat dan kurus itu.

"Sasuke, apa kau di dalam?", Naruto menggedor pintu rumah yang terlihat tidak berpenghuni.

Karena tidak ada respon lagi, akhirnya Naruto mengeluarkan kunci duplikat dari saku celananya. Sejak awal, Naruto sudah memiliki kunci duplikat dari rumah ini. Bagaimana Naruto bisa menduplikasi kunci itu? Gampang saja. Ingatkah waktu Naruto membawa Sasuke yang pingsan ke rumahnya untuk pertama kalinya? Nah saat itu, Naruto menemukan sebuah kunci ditumpukan buku-buku milik Sasuke yang telah robek. Dengan cepat dia menyuruh asistennya untuk menduplikasi kunci itu. Dengan adanya kunci duplikat itu, dia bisa masuk seenaknya ketika rumah Sasuke sedang kosong. Jangan heran, jika Naruto hafal betul letak barang-barang di rumah Sasuke.

"Sasuke?", panggil Naruto yang melihat Sasuke sedang duduk melamun menatap altar Itachi, suasanya ruangan begitu gelap, hanya ada rembesan sinar matahari senja yang tertutup gorden.

Sasuke menyadari keberadaan Naruto, dia tidak bertanya lagi bagaimana cara Naruto masuk? Dia tidak peduli, dia tahu orang kaya seperti Naruto bisa melakukan apa saja dengan uang dan kekuasaan. Mencuri dan menduplikasi kunci itu bukan masalah.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti ini terus, Suke!", Naruto menggeser gorden, sehingga ruangan menjadi terang.

Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke.  
>"Itachi-san akan sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini", Naruto menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi wajah Sasuke, tampak pipi yang tirus dan pucat, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau tidak seperti ini?",<p>

Sasuke menoleh.  
>"Aku ingin kakakku kembali", suara serak Sasuke menandakan bahwa dia kurang minum dan kebanyakan menangis.<br>"Dia tidak mungkin kembali",  
>"Aku ingin kakakku kembali!",<br>"Dia tidak mungkin kembali!", Naruto mengulang dengan nada tinggi dan tegas.

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga terbaring di lantai berlapis tatami, ditekan dan dicengkramnya bahu Naruto.  
>"Kau sama sekali tidak bisa membantuku!",<br>"Aku bisa membantumu!",  
>"Berhenti membodohiku! Tidak ada yang mau membantuku, termasuk kau, sensei! Kau hanya mempermainkanku!",<p>

Naruto marah dan mendorong Sasuke, kini posisi mereka terbalik, Naruto tengah menindih tubuh Sasuke, menguncinya. Naruto marah bahwa Sasuke selalu tidak percaya padanya. Bukankah Naruto telah membayar semua biaya rumah sakit dan pengkremasian Itachi? Mengapa Sasuke masih belum sadar dengan kebaikan Naruto?

"Menjauh dariku, sensei!", Sasuke berusaha membebaskan diri dari kuncian Naruto, tapi sayang tenaganya begitu lemah.  
>"Dengar, Suke!", Naruto mencengkram dagu Sasuke, agar pandangan mereka saling bertemu, "Jika aku berkata bisa, maka aku bisa! Aku BISA membantumu! Berhenti menyamakanku dengan orang lain! Aku berbeda dari mereka!",<br>"Kau bukan keluargaku! Aku tidak mengenalmu, kau orang lain!",  
>"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalku, jika kau tidak mau membuka hatimu untuk mengenalku? Mengapa kau selalu menganggapku sama seperti orang lain? Apa perlakuanku padamu sama seperti orang lain?",<p>

Sasuke melihat rasa kecewa di bola mata seindah langit ini. Sasuke salah, jika dia ingin meminta pertolongan pada Naruto, seharusnya dia lebih terbuka, mempercayakan masalahnya pada Naruto. Tapi tidak bisa dilakukannya karena kejadian di masa lalu, membuatnya sulit untuk terbuka.

"Aku ingin membantumu, aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu, aku ingin menjadi bagian dalam hidupmu. Bolehkah?",

Sasuke menggeleng, dia semakin bimbang. Dia butuh pertolongan, tapi di sisi lain, dia takut untuk meminta. Takut jika sang penolong meminta imbalan yang tidak wajar.

"Pergi...", hanya kata itu yang bisa diucapnya.  
>"Jika aku pergi, kau akan sendirian",<p>

Benar, dia akan sendirian. Sang kakak sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Pergi dan jangan datang lagi! Biarkan aku sendirian!", Sasuke mendorong Naruto agar menjauh dan pergi secepatya.

Naruto berdiri, menatap sejenak Sasuke yang masih terbaring di tatami.

"Hn. Aku pergi", pamit Naruto.

_BLaaaaM_  
>Pintu tertutup, menandakan bahwa Naruto telah pergi.<p>

"Kini aku sendirian...", Sasuke tersenyum miris menatap langit senja. Tidak bisa dibayangkannya, masa depannya akan seperti apa? Apakah suram?

Sasuke meringkuk, memeluk lutut.  
>"Nii-san, aku takut...sendirian...",<p>

Menghadapi semuanya sendirian, itu sangat berat.

* * *

><p>"Kuso!", umpat Naruto sambil meninju tembok.<p>

Dia kesal pada perlakuan Sasuke. Padahal selama ini dia telah meluangkan waktu untuk mengamati dan mencari perhatian Sasuke. Usahanya selama ini sia-sia.

"Apa aku harus memaksanya?", guman Naruto berseringai membayangkan Sasuke tertawan di istananya, menelanjangi Sasuke, merantai lehernya seperti anak anjing, mengocok kejantanannya, memohon untuk diperkosa.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak seperti itu!", Naruto mengetuk-ketuk kepalanya, mengenyahkan pikiran mesumnya, "Aku tidak akan memperlakukannya serendah itu!",

"Tapi, dia sangat menarik...", Naruto kembali membayangkan sosok erotis Sasuke, meremas kejantanan Sasuke, mendengar desahannya, memasuki lubangnya.

"Gah!", Naruto merasakan kejantanannya menegang dan keras. Dengan cepat dia berlari menuju lorong sempit, gelap dan sepi untuk berfantasi.

"Ngh...Sa...ssuukeeeh...", desahnya sambil memijat-mijat kejantanannya, membayangkan kejantanannya sedang dijilat Sasuke.

Dia terus berfantasi liar dengan pikiran mesumnya, beberapa cairan telah keluar, tapi itu belum membuatnya puas, dan sang 'adik' masih menegang.

"Kuso! Aku butuh lubang!", Naruto mengancing celananya, berbalik arah, berlari menuju rumah Sasuke. Dia butuh Sasuke, dia ingin menjamah Sasuke. Dia ingin menjadikan Sasuke miliknya.

Naruto menghentikan larinya ketika melihat sosok Sasuke berdiri di depannya.

"Sensei...", panggil Sasuke pelan.  
>"Hwaa!", bagai melihat hantu, Naruto langsung berbalik dan berlari. Mendadak rasa malu menghantuinya, dia tidak ingin Sasuke melihat tonjolan di selangkangannya. Lagi pula ini di luar, dia tidak mungkin langsung menerjang Sasuke. Urung sudah niatnya untuk menjamah Sasuke. Sayang sekali.<p>

Naruto menyadari bahwa Sasuke mengejarnya, tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto langsung menyetop taxi yang lewat.

"Huf~", Naruto bernafas lega di dalam taxi. Adik kecilnya juga mulai melemas, celananya basah karena sang 'adik' muntah ketika dia berlari. Beruntung celananya berwarna hitam, sehingga bisa tersamarkan.

Naruto berpikir, mengapa Sasuke mengejarnya? Dan mengapa dia malah menghindar?

"Gah! Baka!", umpat Naruto menyadari kebodohannya, seharusnya dia tidak perlu lari.

Sasuke mengejarnya, itu berarti Sasuke butuh sesuatu.

"Tolong putar balik ke tempat tadi!",

* * *

><p>Naruto langsung memasuki rumah Sasuke yang tidak terkunci. Sasuke tidak ada di tempat.<p>

Naruto keluar untuk mencarinya. Dia takut Sasuke melakukan hal bodoh, bunuh diri misalnya. Dia tahu Sasuke itu rapuh, dia tahu Sasuke membutuhkan bantuan, dialah yang menawarkan bantuan, tapi mengapa tadi dia malah lari seperti pencuri saja?

Jangan sampai Sasuke mengecapnya sebagai pemberi harapan palsu.

* * *

><p>Di rumah Sasuke.<p>

Naruto menatap langit senja yang telah berubah menjadi malam. Hatinya cemas menunggu kepulangan Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

Naruto langsung berlari ke arah pintu.  
>"Sasuke!", Naruto langsung memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang dingin.<br>"Sensei, mengapa kau lari?", tanya Sasuke pelan, dia tidak mendorong agar Naruto menjauh darinya, dia pasrah dipeluk.  
>"Maaf. Aku tidak ingin kau marah jika melihatku", jawab Naruto berbohong, tidak mungkin dia harus berkata jujur bahwa adik kecilnya minta dimasukkan ke lubang.<p>

Naruto mengencangkan pelukannya, memberi kehangatan untuk tubuh Sasuke yang dingin ini.  
>"Sensei...tolong aku...", tanpa diduga, Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Naruto, menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Naruto. Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke mau memeluknya.<br>"Aku tidak ingin sendirian... Aku takut...", pelukannya semakin erat.  
>"Jangan takut. Kau tidak sendirian", Naruto mengusap-usap punggung Sasuke supaya hangat, "Aku bisa menolongmu, kumohon jangan takut dan jangan mengusirku",<p>

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak terisak, meskipun oniks itu telah basah. Dia masih memeluk Naruto, tidak ingin melepasnya, dia tidak ingin Naruto pergi darinya. Jika Naruto pergi, itu berarti dia kehilangan pegangan, dan dia akan sendirian.

"Aku janji, tidak akan meninggalkanmu", bisik Naruto.

Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap dari mulut Sasuke. Tidak bisa mengucapkan maaf untuk sikapnya yang tidak percaya pada niat baik Naruto.  
>Juga tidak bisa mengucapkan terima kasih untuk bantuan dan keberadaan Naruto untuk hidupnya.<p>

Tapi satu pelukan ini, bisa menyampaikan pada Naruto, bahwa Sasuke mulai mempercayainya dan membuka hati untuknya.

"Terima kasih, Suke~", Naruto mengecup singkat puncak kepala Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Terputus<p>

* * *

><p>Itachi udah dead! Yey!<p>

Next siapa berikutnya? Wkwkk...


End file.
